A Love With Words
by PouncePrincez67
Summary: Jemima's Grandfathr just died after she sang to him for his birthday and now she has gotten a crush on a nineth grader! Jemima is chosen to sing a duet with Alonzo for the school council members. Will she get the courage to sing again?
1. Default Chapter

**A Love With Words**

**_Chapter 1: Jemima's Story_**

**There was a small town in London called Kensington Village. In that town was a beautiful small world like nothing you would have seen before. The skies were almost always blue, the birds were almost always singing and each house, shop and cart was as colourful as a rainbow. Each house was a decent size. Usually fit for a family of five. But there was one house in that village that was not quiet like the rest. It was not small, but it was noisy and big. Meant for a family of six.**

**A thirteen year old girl lived in that house. Her name was Jemima. She had black fur with a white bib. And she had big innocent looking brown eyes. She was, unfortunately, the only girl in her family. And as if that wasn't bad enough she was the youngest. She had a beautiful singing voice. She liked to spend most of her days outside sitting under the gigantic oak tree in her front yard. There she would sit all by her lonesome and write. And so, here our story begins.**

**It was the last day of summer. It was late morning, nine o'clock to be exact. There was a yell from down the stairs. "Jemima! Get down here for breakfast! We need to prepare for your grandfathers birthday party!" called Jemima's father. His name was Maxwell. He had brown fur and green eyes. "Coming dad!" Jemima called from her room in the atic. She sliped on a pair of jeans and a cherry red tank top and ran down the stairs. "What do I do dad?" Jemima asked. "Go practice your song. While you do that go buy some groceries at the new shop." Maxwell said. "Ok." Jemima smiled. She sliped into her shoes and walked out the door.**

**As Jemima walked down the street she sang. " Me and my friend, will walk down the same road as you 'till the end. But for now all that's gonna change is that every year you'll get a bit older." Jemima walked into the store. There she saw the most beautiful tom she had ever seen before. She got a quick glimpse at his name tag. It sad 'Alonzo'. Just then her best friends Tumblebrutus and Pouncival walked in. "Hey Jemmy!" They said in unison. "Hey Tumble, Pouncie." Jemima smiled.**

**Jemima walked around the store and found the things she needed. " It's my grandfather's birthday today. So I can't hang around with you guys. I have to practice my song." she said. "Can we hear?" Tumble asked. "Uh...sure, I guess." Jemima said. She handed Pouncival the groceries. " Me and my friend, will walk down the same road as you 'till the end. But for now all that's gonna is that every year you'll get a bit older. We are young, waiting to get older. We are younger than this world. We are young, and we wanna stay that way." Jemima stoped singing. "I'm done." She took the groceries and paid for them at the counter.**

**Jemima walked home with her friends at her side. "So tomorrow school starts." Pouncival said. "Yup" Jemima said. "I hope we are in the same class in one class." Tumble smiled at them. "Well don't get your hopes up." Jemima said. "See ya tomorrow!" Jemima smiled and ran into the house. "Dad, I'm back!" she called. "Great! Get your brothers. They'll help me prepare lunch for the guests that are getting here soon and you bake the tofu cake." Maxwell said. "Coolness." Jemima smiled. "What type of icing sould I put on it?" she asked. "Any kind. But I'd go with the whole wheat and strawberry one." her father said. "Ya! Gramps loves that one right?" Jemima smiled. She started to bake. Soon everyone was busy at work.**

**Lunch and the cake were dome and they put them in the fridge. "C'mon! Time to go!" Jemima ran outside. Her cousins Mimi and Martin Martini were the first ones to come. "Hey Mimi, Martin! What's up?" she asked. "We're fine, you?" asked Martin. "I'm fine, thanks." Jemima said. Soon the whole family was there. "Hey Grampa!" Jemima said hugging her grandfather. "Hello, Martha." he said. "Grampa, it's Jemima." she said. Martha was Jemima's mother's name. She had died about three years ago. "Oh, I'm sorry my dear, Jemima."**

**After dinner it was time for cake. It was time for Jemima to sing. And so she sang. "Me and my friend, will walk down the same road as you 'till the end. But for now all that's gonna is that every year you'll get a bit older. We are young, waiting to get older. We are younger than this world. We are young, and we wanna stay that way." Jemima smiled. "Did you like it Grampa?" she asked. "Yes...I...I..I d...d...id." her grandfather said. "Oh no. Not again." Jemima screamed. She ran up to her room sobbing. Everyone always seemed to die after she sung their special birthday song to them. "Grampa..." she said quietly.**

**When all the guests left Jemima went down stairs. It was 10:00. "I guess i should brush my teeth." Jemima said to herself with a sigh. "Stay there pipsqueak." said her brother Matt. "What do you want Matt?" she said annoyed. "You killed Grampa with your stupid song. I hope you don't sing at his funeral, you might kill every last one of us!" Matt joked. With that he ran up the stairs. Jemima shook her head and brushed her teeth. She then went upstairs and quickly fell silently asleep.**

**The next day Jemima woke up early. She grabbed some purple shorts, a magenta top and a pink sweater and ran down stairs. She slipped into her pink running shoes and ran out the door. She had to go buy something for her brothers and herself to eat at school. She ran to the cart in front of the shop she went to the day before. "Psst... You, come here." said a voice from the shop. Jemima walked over and an arm grebbed her and pulled her in. "HEY!" she cried. Then she saw it was Alonzo. "Oh, hi." she said.**

**"Be quiet! You're gonna get me in trouble." he said. "Sorry." she whispered. "What do you want?" "You're a great singer. Here have some of this." Alonzo said handing her a bag of packed lunches. "For your brothers and yourself." He smiled. "Now, I'll see you at school. You better join the choir. Now skidaddle." Jemima left and started for home. In no time at all she was there. "Dad, I'm home." Jemima said. "I got the lunches." Maxwell, her father, looked in the bags. "Wow, they're pre-made." he smiled. "Ya, a friend who works at the new shop gave them to me." she smiled.**

**About an hour later Jemima was out the door again. "Bye Dad!" she called out the door. "Have a good day, Jemmy." her father said. "I will!" she called back. Jemima's borthers followed after her. "See ya pipsqueak." Matt said. "Ya, twit!" Jacob laughed. "Argh!" Jemima groaned. She walked to school. Shortly after, Pouncival and Tumblebrutus joined her. "Hey, Jemmy. How you feeling?" Pouncival asked. "Ya, we heard about your grampa." Tumblebrutus said. "I'm fine." Jemima said. "Let's go to school." She smiled. The three friends chated the whole way to school. They arrived there by 8:00. School didn't officially start until 10:00. "Well," Jemima began, "I'm going to fine Etcetera, Victoria and Heidi." she smiled. "See you later." She walked away.**

**Etcetera and Victoria had just arrived at school. But Heidi had been there for at least two and a half hours. "Hey guys!" Jemima called to her friends. "Oh, look," Victoria began to say, "it's the girl who ditched us in the middle of last year to hang out with Tumble and Pouncie." she said. "What can we do for ya?" Etcetera asked. "Well, I'm thinking of hanging with you guys again. I haven't seen you all summer and it gets annoying being with a guy who obviously has a crush on you." Jemima sighed. "Plus, I met this great tom! He even goes to our school!" she said with a dreamy smile. "Hi name is, Alonzo...Aaahhh." "Awww...How cute! Kitty love!" Heidi giggled. "Let's go to our lockers." she said.**

**As they walked to their lockers the girls talked. Giggles coming from the group the whole way. "So, Mims has her first crush!" Victoria smiled. "This should be fun."**

**_Chapter 2: Alonzo's Story_**

**Alonzo watched Jemima leave the shop silently. As he watched her go, Admetus, his bosses son, walked over to him. "So, Zo, how you planning on paying for that?"Admetus said. Alonzo looked away from Jemima not knowing she'd be long gone afterwards. "What? Oh! Oh, oh! Uh...put it on my tab," Alonzo sighed looking back at Jemima who was gone. "Shoot!" he cried. "I've got to head out for school." he said, "See you there Addy."**

**As Alonzo walked slowly down the street he bumped into Cassandra. "Hey, Zo." Cassandra smiled. " Hey, Cas." he replied. He kept walking. Cassandra followed him, "Who is it this time?" she laughed. "What do you mean 'who is it this time?'" Zo asked. Cassandra shook her head and giggled, "You have a dazed look in your eyes. So, who's the lucky queen?" "I don't know her name." Cassandra's eyes widened, "Oh my Heavyside! That's horrible. But, don't worry I know everybody in school. She does go to our school, right?" Cassanda asked. Alonzo nodded his head.**

**Getting home was hard for Alonzo today. Cassandra was one of his best friends, but she was pretty annoying sometimes. When Zo got home he ran up the stairs to the fridge. He grabbed his already packed lunch and headed out the door. He had to watch carefully for Cassandra. Finally deciding that Cassandra had gone to school he began to walk less cautiously. Alonzo caught the bus just in time. And as he rid he was sitting next to his best friend Rum Tum Tugger. **

**"Hey, Tugger," Zo said. "Yo, what's up Zoey!" Tugger said. Tugger always called Alonzo, Zoey. He said if he were a girl that's what he'd be called. "Cassie said you're falling head over heels for another girl. And I know it ain't Bombalurina." he laughed. "Duh, she's yours!" he laughed. Tugger nodded his head cooley, "Well, she's going to get you to show her who it is at school and she'll know her name." Alonzo rolled his eyes, "Of course! Cas knows everything!" he said sarcastically.**

**The short yet long ride to school ended and Tugger, Alonzo, and all the other cats on the bus got off. "So, what class you got first, Tug?" Alonzo asked. Tugger rolled his eyes, "Nosey cat, eh? I got English, you?" "Oh, I'm nosey!" Zo laughed, "I've got History, boring!" The two toms walked into the school laughing. Then they passed Jemima, Victoria, Etcetera, and Heidi to get to their lockers. Alonzo walked towards his locker. **

**"Did ya see those freshman queens over there, Zo? The small one is cute. You know, the black one?" Tugger comented. Alonzo rolled his eyes. "Yeah, yeah."**

**_Chapter 3: The Classes Begin(classes before lunch)_**

**The bell rang and all the cats raced into their classrooms. Jemima scurried into her Math class. She sat down at the center of the front row of the class when guess who walks in. It was Alonzo! He had the same Math class as Jemima! Now, if she were Etcetera she would have gone into a squealing fit. But, Jemima was semi grown up. Still kittenish she was just the right amount of maturity in her life. **

**Alonzo walked into the class noticing Jemima. He went and sat at the back of the class closest to the window. Alonzo hardly cared about school. He and Jemima had somethings in common like they both coud sing quite well and they both loved and were very good at Drama. But when it came to school Alonzo didn't care at all about his grades.**

**Soon the teacher began roll call. "Jemima."she called. "Here." Jemima said quietly. Alonzo recognized the kitten from the store's voice. THat's her. he thought. Alonzo smiled and sat back. The class began.**

**Jemima did the math problems on the board. Ok, (2xK)+(6x8)-553. she quickly joted down her work. So that means K equals ten. Jemima smiled and checked over her work.**

**_The Bell rings and the next class begins_**

**Jemima met up with Heidi. They had English together. They walked down the hall and into the room. Jemima and Heidi both cared greatly for their marks in school. So, Jemima and Heidi sat in the middle of the front row while the other students fought for a seat in the middle and back of the room.**

**Alonzo was not in Jemima's class this time. He was in History with Tugger. They sat next to each other in the class room. "Tugger, I found out her name. She's in my Math class." Alonzo smiled. **

**"Zoey! That's great! What's her name?" Tuger asked his eyes sparkling in the light of the sun through the window.**

**"Her name is Jemima." Alonzo replied. "She's really good at Math. She got perfect on the math problems we had to do."**

**"That's great!" Tugger smiled;obviously he had a plan, wich never happens. "You can ask her to tutor you!" **

**Alonzo's eyes widened in shock. "Oh, thank the Everlsting Cat that wehave a plan like that from you Tug." he said.**


	2. Chapter 2

**(continued of 3)**

**"That's what I'm here for!" Tugger said; he sounded a little conceited to Alonzo. "Anyways, did you sit next to her yet?" he asked.**

**"No, Tug," Alonzo said.**

**_The lunch bell rings and all the cats head to the cafeteria_**

**Jemima and Heidi walked over to the table where Etcetera and Victoria had already set up. "Hey guys," both girls said in unison. **

**"Hey Jem," Etcetera said. "Hey H," Victoria said after Etcetera.**

**"How are classes with you two," Jemima asked politely; knowing they'd give her the same answer as always.**

**"A totall snore fest!" Etcetera and Victoria giggled. Then, all four girls began laughing. They laughed their way through lunch.**

**_The bell rings and all the students rush to class. They sit through the afternoon waiting for the bell to ring. Soon enough, the end of the day bell rings and they all scury home._**

**_Chapter 4: After School_**

**Jemima said good bye to her friends. She began to walk home. Then, as she walked down the sidewalk, she saw Alonzo on the bus. She kept walking. Soon, she was home. She unlocked the door. "Dad! I'm Home!" she called. There was, surprisingly, no answer. Her dad was always home when she got back. "Dad!" she cried again, she was worried. _Where is Dad? Maybe he's at Grampa's wake, _she thought.**

**She walked down the large hall. Slowly, Jemima, walked into the large family room. It was silent. Empty; unhome like. "Hmmm, that's odd. Where could thay be? Usually, Matt, Jacob, Plato, Dee Jay, and Dad are home," she whispered to herself. Then the phone rang, she slid across the room and grabbed it. "Hello!" she said; now desperate for answers. **

**"Hello, Jemima," the voice said. "Oh, hello Ms. Plumberry," Jemima said, almost groaning. "Come over to my house. Your father and brothers are going to be gone for the next two days." "Oh, yeah. I forgot about the trip. Let me get my things," Jemima said. "Your father already brought them over," Ms. Plumberry said. "Oh." "Bye dear!" They both hung up. Jemima grabbed her bag and went across the street.**

**_Jemima spent the night at Ms. Plumberry's house. She woke up the next day, ready for school. She got ready for school and headed out the door with money in her pocket._**

**_Chapter 5: The Solo_**

**Jemima walked into the school. She got there at exactly 10:30. She had half an hour to find her drama class. She went to her locker and grabbed her drama books. She scurried down the hall. As she walked into the class saw Alonzo. He was sitting in the middle of the front row! Jemima, nervously, walked over and sat in the desk next to him. She turned to him and smiled.**

**"Jemima," said the teacher. "Here!" Jemima said happily. "Alonzo." "Here!" Alonzo said. The teacher finished role call. Then, she started the class. THey were doing plays. "Okay, today, we're having try outs for the student play. I have chosen Marissa Amour, a gradute from last year's play. It is called 'A Love With Words.' I'll select certain people to come and play a character's role."**

**(more will be added later. This play is based on one I am writing. I will continue when the play is finished.)**


End file.
